David Rice
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" | }} |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Colour | } |- ! Eye Colour | } |- ! |- ! |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Speciality | } |- ! Status | } |} David Matthew Rice (born April 10 2445) is a primary character of the 'Perseus Veil' campaign. Early Life David Rice was born in Hawking, Sirta of the Sargos System to Daniel Rice and Helen Rodriguez. He has one other brother, Stephen, (last known to be working as a military contractor). Throughout his formative years, David lived only with his mother Helen and his brother Stephen - as a serving marine of the Alliance, David's father was seldom at home but enjoyed a hero's welcome each time he returned to the Rice household, every few months or so. Despite this, David enjoyed a relatively happy home life and grew close to his especially mother throughout these years. At school, David earned average to below-average grades but did excel in woodworking classes. David spent more effort working his part-time job in nearby stables as opposed to focusing on his schoolwork. Knowing he would never be destined for academia, David would set his sights on joining the Alliance like his father. In mid-2464, David would join the Alliance, just days after hearing the news that his father would be retiring and finally coming home to settle with his mother, Helen. Military Service TBC Joining The Hyperion TBC Life aboard The Hyperion David joined The Hyperion as one of the first members of the groundcrew. Having natural leadership prowess, David settled into a position of leadership and respect among his crewmembers. On the numerous missions the groundcrew would be involved in, David would find himself in a position coordinating the team's efforts and was always seen leading by the front. In March 20476, David was selected to 'officially' lead the groundcrew as their commander. As commander, David leads effectively and cares for the lives of the groundcrew he works within. Personality TBC Relationships John Gordon Arguably David's closest friend aboard The Hyperion, John has known David for 8 years during their service together within the Alliance Marines. David first met John when John was assigned as a new recruit into David's squad. While initially enjoying only a professional relationship (and one where John joking nature annoyed David), their friendship soon grew and now leads them to being the friends they are today, Notes * David is an ex-smoker, having started when he joined the Alliance Marines and after several bouts of stopping and starting, finally quit just before his departure from the service in December 2476. * David allegedly bears scars to his right leg after sustaining serious injuries in a car accident when he was 14 years old. * David allegedly plays jazz trumpet, a secret he tries hard to keep.